J'emmerde Shiratorizawa
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: "Merde à la fin, j'emmerde Shiratorizawa ! C'est pas une blague ! Ca me fait mal de penser que Tooru aurait pu être mieux ailleurs parce que c'est faux !" Quand Iwaizumi en a marre qu'on lui dise qu'Oikawa aurait du aller à Shiratorizawa.
_J'emmerde Shiratorizawa_

 _Cet OS est un peu un hommage à Iwaizumi parce qu'il le mérite et que j'ai été très méchante avec lui dans ma dernière fiction. Et en plus il le mérite. Personne ne veut plus jamais voir Iwa-chan pleurer. Enfin sauf ici parce que moi j'ai le droit enfin bref._  
 _Allons s'y donc pour cet OS. Le titre est un peu violent mais j'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier à sa juste valeur._  
 _Il faut imaginer une grande salle chez Suga, avec de la bouffe, de l'alcool, plein de membres des différentes équipes parce qu'ils sont quand même potes. Un peu. Enfin j'ai envie. BREF voilà beaucoup de monde._  
 _Et ceci restera un OS. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laissez moi des commentaires !_

* * *

J'emmerde Shiratorizawa

De nouveau, il y eut des rires dans la salle et Iwaizumi termina sa bière pour éviter une réflexion et Matsukawa alluma une cigarette. Après quatre verres d'alcools, Oikawa lui même ne réagissait plus.

Dans le fond, cette soirée était une bonne idée. Il allait mieux. Ils avaient séché trois jours pour se remettre complètement de l'échec face à Karasuno mais maintenant ils allaient bien. Savoir que Shiratorizawa avait perdu aussi les avaient ragaillardi. Vraiment, il se sentait mieux. Daichi et Suga avaient organisé un dîner chez le passeur et la plupart des membres des clubs de volley étaient présent. Bon, ils avaient failli ne pas y aller. Mais Hanamaki avait insisté sur le fait que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de faire la fête ensemble. Et une fois arrivé, installé, une bière dans une main, de la viande dans l'autre et les conversations lancées, Iwaizumi avait admis que c'était une bonne idée. Il s'amusait.

Le seul problème était le constant rappel que Oikawa aurait du aller à Shiratorizawa.

Il soupira quand Tendou fit la remarque pour la quinzième fois. Le capitaine d'Aoba Josai haussa les épaules et même Matsukawa eut un sourire cette fois. Toute l'assemblée avait noté que c'était maintenant une bonne blague. Sauf lui. Cela ne le faisait pas rire mais il ne voulait pas gâcher l'ambiance. Une fois de plus il se tut donc. Il tendit la main pour reprendre une bière et en avala une bonne gorgée.

"Heeeeey doucement Iwa-chan ! s'écria Oikawa depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu dois me ramener après !

\- Ah, quelqu'un est déjà ivre on dirait ! fit remarquer Terushima en le prenant en photo.

\- N'importe quoi j'ai presque rien bu ...

\- Si tu étais venu à Shiratorizawa, dit Ohira avec un sourire en coin, tu ne serai pas ivre."

C'était la fois de trop. Iwazumi reposa violemment sa bouteille sur la table, au point qu'on se tourna vers lui.

"Bah alors Iwa-chan ? fit Tanaka les joues rouges lui aussi.

\- J'aimerai juste qu'on arrête avec ça, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Oh c'est juste une blague ! C'est pas méchant !"

Il tourna le regard vers Ushijima qui n'avait pas bronché et se leva pour pointer le doigt vers lui. Il tanguait un peu.

"Oikawa n'était pas à Shiratorizawa, il était avec nous, dans l'équipe d'Aoba Josai et même que c'était vachement bien. On a eu trois années géniales, avec des coéquipiers parfaits. On s'est éclaté. On a eu des moments durs mais on était tous ensemble et on s'est toujours donné à fond tous ensemble ! Et en plus T-Tooru était avec moi. On était dans ce lycée ensemble, on a plein de souvenirs là bas et j'aimerai qu'on arrête de penser que c'était pas un bon choix. Merde à la fin, j'emmerde Shiratorizawa ! C'est pas une blague ! Ca me fait mal de penser que Tooru aurait pu être mieux ailleurs parce que c'est faux !"

Il passa une main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes et ses paroles arrêtèrent de sortir de sa gorge. Il y eut un moment de silence où personne ne bougea. Iwaizumi tourna la tête vers Oikawa et détailla chaque partie de son beau visage.

"C'était super bien avec toi. J'aurai détesté que tu ailles ailleurs parce qu'on aurait pas été ensemble. Voilà alors ... maintenant ... on arrête les blagues sur ça ..."

Il se rassit et passa sa manche sur ses yeux. Il détestait quand il pleurait, ses yeux devenaient rouges et gonflés et sa voix rocailleuse. Il sentit un bras passé autour de ses épaules et l'instant d'après, l'odeur de tabac à la menthe de Matsukawa. Il renifla, puis quelqu'un prit sa main.

"Allez on sort prendre l'air, murmura Oikawa en mêlant ses doigts aux siens.

\- On vous laisse dix minutes" ajouta Hanamaki avec un sourire.

Son capitaine l'entraîna dehors et il frissonna à cause du froid. Oikawa colla son corps au sien et le serra, s'agrippant à ses cheveux. Iwaizumi sentit les larmes lui monter de nouveau aux yeux et il préféra les fermer pour cacher son visage contre la nuque laissé découverte.

"C'était adorable Iwa-chan.

\- La ferme, marmonna-t-il par réflexe. Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit.

\- Je pensais pas que tu le prenais si mal. Désolé de ne pas avoir réagit. Mais tu as raison : c'était vraiment des années formidables."

Il prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Il ne voulait pas retourner avec les autres tout de suite. Il voulait se calmer, que ses yeux sèchent et surtout profiter de son petit ami sous les étoiles. Et puis puisqu'il s'était presque grillé devant tout le monde. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de rouvrir la bouche.

"Quand je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, c'était au gymnase. On s'est embrassé dans notre salle de classe. Hanamaki et Matsukawa nous ont dit pour eux deux dans les vestiaires. Et tous les entraînements, tous les matchs ... c'est à tous ces moments que je pense. Et dans la plupart, t'es là. Aoba Josai sans toi ... j'aurai pas pu.

\- On aurait du aller à Shiratorizawa tous les deux."

Iwazumi s'écartait, les sourcils froncés mais Oikawa souriait, les joues roses. Il détourna le regard.

"T'es vraiment qu'un con tu sais, je te faisais une super déclaration là ...

\- Je sais, je sais, désolé. Je t'aime aussi. Et je voulais ... m'excuser."

Le brun fut surpris.

"J'étais concentré sur le volley, sur Tobio-chan et Ushiwaka. J'avais pas réalisé à quel point Aoba Josai était important pour moi, pour nous deux. Mais maintenant, quand j'y pense ... c'est les bons moments qui reviennent. Quand on restait dans la salle de cours pour s'embrasser avec le coucher de soleil, les moments câlins dans les douches. Et à chaque fois que tu tourne vers moi tout heureux quand tu réussis une attaque ... J'ai tous ces souvenirs en tête et ... et merci d'avoir été là, d'avoir toujours été là. Et de continuer à m'aimer mais si je suis un con qui a mal choisi son lycée."

Il eut un rire et Iwaizumi se rua de nouveau dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. La bouche d'Oikawa avait un goût de bière et d'épices. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux châtains, achevant de détruire sa coiffure. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures. Ils finirent par se regarder dans les yeux, leurs fronts collés et se murmurèrent des mots d'amour.

"Faut qu'on y retourne ... finit-il par murmurer.

\- Hum non hors de question je garde Iwa-chan pour moi ...

\- J'espère que personne n'est en train de baiser ici !" cria Hanamaki en sortant à son tour.

Ils sursautèrent quand leur ami se colla à eux, suivit de près par Matsukawa. Iwaizumi gémit à cause de leur proximité.

"Vous m'étouffez !

\- Rien à faire, on est l'équipe d'Aoba Josai et on aime faire des câlins.

\- Mais enfin ...

\- Et on proteste pas, le coupa le central. Et puis vous oubliez un truc les gars : on n'est qu'en novembre, on a encore le temps de se faire des souvenirs."

Les quatre garçons sourirent et se serrèrent un peu plus longtemps, juste pour ne pas oublier ce moment unique. Hanamaki finit par éternuer à cause du froid et ils durent rentrer. Iwazumi finit la soirée collée à son petit ami et personne ne lui fit de remarque, même pas quand Oikawa l'embrassa devant tout le monde à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait continué à ingurgiter.

* * *

 _Et je finis là dessus parce que vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus voilà allez salut._  
 _Non mais si je continue, je vais écrire la scène de sexe qui s'en suit et j'ai ni le temps ni l'envie. Mais en gros Oikawa finit pas mal ivre et ils rentrent, ils dorment et le lendemain il se rappelle à quel point Iwa-chan était chou et voilà. En gros._  
 _Parce que oui, Iwa-chan est adorable c'est tout voilà. Et j'aurai pu ne pas parler des autres, mais c'est aussi un hommage à Aoba Josai parce qu'on a eu l'épisode 25 dernièrement avec la fin de la saison 2 qui m'a beaucoup traumatisé. Voilà. Donc tous les membres sont importants, même les premières années qui ne sont pas là parce qu'ils sont entre grands. ( Sauf Terushima mais lui c'est un capitaine donc il a le droit d'être là. )  
Merci d'avoir lu, laissez des reviews, de l'amour pour vous tous !_


End file.
